<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>酱油 by saltshio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666225">酱油</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio'>saltshio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>鹤白/一点点喜白</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>酱油</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>鹤房汐恩打开家门的时候，并没有发觉今天的锁孔和昨天有什么不同。</p><p>他和河野纯喜已经在这间狭小的公寓里住了一年多，早已习惯了泛着锈迹的门链和转动时会吱吱作响的门把手。但这也是没有办法的事，哥哥纯喜今年刚刚从大学毕业，入职第一年的薪水并不怎么可观。而他在高中毕业后来东京的剧团跑跑龙套，收入也只够稍稍贴补日常用度。</p><p>说是兄弟，但其实他和纯喜并没有血缘关系。鹤房还没上小学的时候，妈妈带着他和纯喜的爸爸结了婚，两个人就这样成了家人。过了这些年下来，也和亲兄弟并无两样。河野高中毕业后考到了东京的大学，而鹤房并不那么想学习，他想做演员，所以十八岁那年他就搬到东京和哥哥一起住，一边打着工，一边在剧团里练习。</p><p>总的来说，除去他们租住的这间公寓实在太破旧，以及他们的房间实在太乱之外，一切都还不错。公寓的水管经常在夜里发出声响，生锈的楼梯栏杆，临近车站传来的列车噪音。租住在这里的人也基本都是年轻的单身男性，鹤房觉得住起来并没什么不自在。东京太大，人也太多，和老家的生活不一样，在这里很容易找不到东西。</p><p>鹤房在开门的一瞬间突然想到了房间里的榻榻米。</p><p>上上周的晚上，纯喜下班回家在超市里买了晚八点之后五折的生鱼片。回到家草草装在盘子里后准备放上晚饭的矮几，转身却把鱼形的小塑料瓶掉在了地上。粗糙的红色盖子不知道滚去了哪里，但那一小块酱油印子就这么留在房间的正中央。</p><p>但是不行啊，鹤房想，如果下次发薪日之后还有结余的话，还是赶快把弄脏的榻榻米换掉吧。</p><p>02</p><p>所以，打开门后看到玄关放着陌生鞋子的画面，鹤房并没有预料到。</p><p>他跟河野两个人都是外向的性格，和人相处得不错，朋友很多。但毕竟这间公寓小得塞下他们两个人都费劲，所以平时也并不会把朋友带到家里。</p><p>在河野的皮鞋旁边放着的是一双黑色的八孔皮靴，细长的鞋带垂在外侧。鹤房挑了挑眉，刚才有一瞬间他还以为大哥带了女人回来。</p><p>听到他进门的声响，房间里的人停止了交谈。鹤房进门的时候看到河野突然面对着他站起来，而陌生来客还是背对着门坐着，只留给他一个紫色的后脑勺。过了很久，大概有两秒钟，那个人才慢悠悠地转过头看着他。</p><p>汐恩，这是瑠姬。河野先一步介绍给他。</p><p>不过那个人很快就起身站定在鹤房面前。你好，被称作瑠姬的紫发青年朝他笑，露出一点很整齐的牙齿。我是白岩。</p><p>鹤房直觉白岩并不是什么奇怪的人，但他还是觉得这间屋子里面的气氛有些怪异。河野说白岩是他最近认识的朋友，因为今天正好路过这边，就请他上来坐坐顺便吃个晚饭。鹤房觉得这种怪异感可能是来自于白岩的外表。紫色的，在暖黄色的灯光下显得格外柔顺的头发，黑色的皮衣，得体又很开心的笑脸。无论怎么看，白岩瑠姬都是一个游刃有余的时髦东京人。鹤房也说不上来，总之这并不是他和大哥平时会认识的朋友类型。白岩漂亮又神秘，和这座他认识还不久的陌生城市一样带着好看的颜色，又隐约有点危险。</p><p>不过鹤房很快又觉得，大概是自己多虑。白岩看起来有点冷酷，其实很好说话。他和大哥已经习惯了兄弟二人轮流做饭洗碗的晚餐茶几，突然多了一个白岩也并没有什么违和感。白岩很爱讲话，中间还会穿插有点冷的段子，其实说起来不怎么有趣，但鹤房嗨起来就有点控制不住，笑个不停。</p><p>吃过饭之后河野去洗碗。鹤房很稀奇，以往他和大哥都是一个人做饭另一个人洗碗，有时候他犯懒磨磨蹭蹭，大哥会拽着他的帽衫把他拎到水池边。不过他也乐得偷一次懒，弯着腰从水池旁的小冰箱里拿了三罐苏打水，又坐回白岩身边。</p><p>白岩转过头看着鹤房，突然凑近了他的脸。鹤房吓了一跳，但白岩很快就伸手从他鬓角捏了点什么东西下来，然后收回手臂，吹了吹手指。沾到灰尘了呢，若无其事地打开了易拉罐。</p><p>那一瞬间鹤房屏住了呼吸，没说什么，转过头看了把餐碟摆在架子上的河野，也把自己手里的苏打水打开。</p><p>等河野收拾完，他们三个人又聊了一小会儿。白岩说时间也不早了，今天就不打扰了。河野提出送他去车站，鹤房就站在房间中央，看着白岩在玄关弯下腰，把靴子的鞋带系好。鞋带有点长，他在外面多缠了一圈。</p><p>白岩起身之后，笑着看向鹤房。虽然是第一次见面，但感觉和汐恩很聊得来。</p><p>啊。鹤房连忙点点头，我也是。如果以后瑠姬君方便的话。</p><p>嗯。那下次见了。</p><p>白岩和河野出门后，鹤房把浴室的水放好，重新回到矮几旁边。刚才他们三人的易拉罐还放在这里，室外气温接近零度，但冰箱里拿出的易拉罐却慢慢沁出汗珠。鹤房把它们倒空，装进垃圾袋里。桌面上留下水渍的圆弧。</p><p>明天……好像是可燃垃圾回收日。鹤房抓了抓头发，想起白岩刚才碰了他的鬓角。当时他确实吓了一跳，但现在只会想起白岩身上的味道很好闻，皮肤也闪闪发光非常漂亮。</p><p>门把手又发出吱吱呀呀的声音，打断了他的思绪。河野开门进来。好冷好冷，还是家里暖和。</p><p>水已经放好了，大哥先去洗澡吧。鹤房把垃圾袋系紧，朝门口喊了一句。</p><p>喔——谢谢你汐恩——河野听上去冻得不行，马上进了浴室。鹤房把垃圾放好， 站在浴室外面。</p><p>说起来——鹤房提高音量，隔着浴室门声音听起来不太真切，你说啥？河野在里面问。</p><p>我说，哥和瑠姬君是怎么认识的啊。</p><p>啊，瑠姬啊，我之前出外勤的时候偶然认识的。他人不错吧，你们聊得怎么样？</p><p>还行吧。鹤房张了张嘴，觉得这句话好像是说给自己听。不过河野好像已经把花洒打开了，没有再问下去。明天的排练时间——鹤房想起来时间表还塞在外套里，又从榻榻米上爬起来去翻口袋。</p><p>河野刚换下来的外套挂在旁边，围巾也在衣架上面摇摇欲坠。鹤房找到了自己兜里的时间表，又随手把河野的围巾挂好。然后他好像闻到了似曾相识的味道，鹤房吸了吸鼻子。这个香味，刚才他也在白岩身上闻到过。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>之后白岩时不时也会来和他们一起吃饭。有的时候是河野做饭，有的时候是鹤房做。白岩好像家务苦手的样子，每次只就站在旁边看。吃完饭还是惯例由河野送白岩去车站，虽然他好像也并不是不认识路。</p><p>每次都这样，我好像专门来蹭饭的。白岩站在鹤房背后，笑着把下巴架在鹤房肩头。不如我下次还是帮帮忙吧，帮你们尝一下。</p><p>鹤房被突如其来的接触惊到，手腕几不可见地抖了一下，马上又恢复了常态。什么啊，这种事不需要瑠姬君也可以吧。鹤房伸手拿过盐罐，没注意往里多撒了一次。白岩好像很喜欢和人身体接触一样，上次用筷子抬着一个章鱼烧塞进自己嘴里，上上次把餐勺递过去的时候碰到手指——虽然白岩做起来平常又自然，但鹤房还是在意得不行。</p><p>今天的炖菜比以往要咸。鹤房倒了杯水灌了两口，看着白岩又在对面和大哥讲笑话然后把自己逗笑，露出一点整齐的牙齿，觉得喉咙发干。</p><p>这个人可能就是这样的性格吧。看上去不好接近，其实意外喜欢撒娇的性格。鹤房在心里给白岩下了定义。像小孩子。</p><p> </p><p>最近气温更冷了一点，剧团也开始排演新的剧目。鹤房拿到剧本之后翻了翻自己的那部分，台词比上次多了三页半。他觉得充实，胸口涨涨的，心跳好像都变得更热一点。更衣室里他的同期说今天结束得早，天还没黑就可以回家了lucky。另一个同期说本地人真好啊好羡慕，明明是周日我还要去打工。鹤房从柜子里拿出帽衫，周日啊，今天晚上白岩好像有事，不会过来吃饭。</p><p>鹤房。同期突然叫他，你知道今天晚上不排练吧？</p><p>唔，知道的。鹤房正把头穿过帽衫，眼前一片漆黑。知道就好。同期继续转过身收拾背包，好像晚上有个乐队要借用排练室什么的。哦这里有他们的传单。</p><p>鹤房把胳膊也塞进袖子，听到这话也跟着往传单上瞥了一眼，然后他就看到了白岩。</p><p>乐队吗，鹤房想，和白岩的气氛倒是很相衬。仔细回忆的话，白岩好像也没和他说过自己是做什么工作的，他们聊天的时候提到鹤房的剧团比较多。但他想，那大哥肯定是在骗自己了。保险公司社畜出外勤怎么会随随便便认识乐队主唱，又不是TBS金十第一集。</p><p>鹤房踩着楼梯走到三层的时候还在想这件事。<br/>
他不太懂河野为什么要编这个拙劣的假话。反正今天时间还早，大哥在家休息，回去问问他就好了。</p><p>在门口站定之后，鹤房才发现自己今天忘了把钥匙从更衣柜里拿出来。抬起手准备敲门，却马上因为门里传来的呻吟停住了动作。</p><p>是白岩。尽管隔着门板听不清楚，但他知道那是白岩。鹤房把已经抬起的手慢慢放下，捏住了斜背包的肩带。他毫无疑问知道这声音意味着什么，接着他听到大哥的声音，说了什么话，然后白岩笑了起来，笑声也一颤一颤，和他平时说话时有点散漫的声音一样，白岩在叫的时候也习惯把尾音拖长一点。</p><p>原来是这样啊。鹤房站在门口，心里想着，怪不得每次大哥送白岩去车站之后，身上都会带上一点淡淡的香味。但他却意外的平静，为什么呢，鹤房听着远处列车进站的声音盖过了门内的声响，转身走下楼梯。</p><p>可能他也只是印证了内心的猜测。</p><p>鹤房漫无目的地在附近的商店街散步，试图消磨时间。他看到杂货店，便利店，邮局。再往前走上二十步，是宠物店的橱窗。</p><p>鹤房盯着橱窗里的卷毛小狗看了很久。活泼快乐无忧无虑的样子，看到鹤房在看它，隔着玻璃也兴奋得摇尾巴。旁边橱窗里的小猫在睡觉。白白的蜷缩着。鹤房看着这样蒲公英一样的一小团，突然想到白岩紫色的后脑勺。可能他再次回到家里的时候，会觉得那里熟悉的物件都变得异样起来吧。河野和白岩是不是经常在家里做呢，他不知道。</p><p>但是，连他自己也说不好，现在心中这种仿佛被愚弄的愤怒是否真实存在。鹤房想起白岩握着筷子的手指，滑过他鬓角的手指，磨蹭过他手心的手指。也许他的愤怒只是因为大哥见到了他没有见过的白岩。白岩在高潮的时候是什么样的表情呢，他还会像笑起来一样露出一点洁白的牙齿吗，他会哭吗。</p><p>鹤房没有见过，他不知道。就像他也不知道自己这种酸涩是从何而来，孤独从脚后跟向上攀爬，包裹住他。鹤房变回了小学五年级时和哥哥一起去公园里给流浪小狗喂食的自己，他慢慢变回了小孩，他可能只是突然想吃糖。</p><p>04</p><p>鹤房觉得自己好像反抗期的再现，他从国中二年级之后第一次这么不想回家。</p><p>天已经完全黑了下来，鹤房靠在理发店灯柱旁边给河野发line。手指冻的有点僵，几次都打错字。我今晚和同期出去玩。手绘小外星人说。</p><p>其实他也不知道自己走了多久。厚厚的羽绒服裹得他像只迷路小熊，不知不觉就走回到剧院外面。鹤房有点怕冷，但白岩好像很不怕冷，想想冬天认识他以来，下雪天的白岩也穿着那件皮衣，鹤房看着都想打喷嚏。</p><p>晚上的剧院很安静。</p><p>鹤房走在剧院走廊里，远远地听到练习室里面乐队排练的声音。缓慢而沉稳的鼓点。他今天已经隔着门听到了各种各样的动静，每一次都敲在他心头。</p><p>路过一号排练室，休息室，道具储藏室，接着是二号排练室。鹤房从玻璃外面看到了正在排练中的白岩，那是他没有见过的，乐队主唱白岩的样子。</p><p>白岩的脸上没什么表情，可能是累了。鹤房想了想，他确实没有见过这样的白岩。那个人紫色的头发护理得很好，即便过了这么长时间，也只是颜色稍稍变得浅了一些。室内大概开着暖风机，白岩穿着一件黑色摇粒绒，不知道是GU还是ユニクロ，反正拉链拉得很低，露出一截细长洁白的颈子。看来今天下午大哥没在上面留什么痕迹，鹤房不无恶劣地想。</p><p>白岩坐在凳子上拨弄着手里的吉他，偶尔停下来和其他人说几句话，地板上放着几张乐谱。白岩好像是其中的leader，背对着鹤房的样子显得有些难以接近，是他平时不会主动去搭话的类型。然后band开始练习，意外强硬的曲风。</p><p>和白岩的感觉不同。</p><p>这个念头出现在脑海里的时候鹤房暗自反省了一秒，他确实以貌取人，认为白岩比起激烈的摇滚或许更适合流行音乐，笑一笑摆摆手收获观众的赞美，只是站在那里就很好看。但今天鹤房发现，好像这里才是白岩应该存在的位置，他天生就该站在这里。白岩在吉他贝斯架子鼓和话筒中间指挥一支灵巧的军队，微微蹙着眉头，按住琴弦的架势也苦闷又欢欣。他站在那里，光会自动从穹顶降到他头顶。原来这就是白岩出现在他的1LDK时候的违和感所在——他看起来比他所生活着的日常要更锋芒毕露一些，尽管姿态从容不迫。</p><p>鹤房在外面等到很晚，大概河野已经猜到他会在外面过夜了，既读后回复了一个OK的贴图之后就不再过问。乐队排练结束已经过了零点，成员们收拾好东西准备从剧院离开，走出排练房发现鹤房站在走廊的黑夜里。</p><p>吓我一跳。鼓手拍了拍胸口，你在等人吗？没等鹤房开口，白岩就从鼓手身后走出来，背着吉他，还穿着排练时的摇粒绒外套，熟悉的皮衣搭在手臂上。</p><p>啊，这不是汐恩嘛。白岩看起来并不惊讶，把吉他靠在走廊的墙上，朝等着他的其他人挥手，你们先走吧，下周见哦。嗯。好好休息。</p><p>走廊里只剩下他们两个人。</p><p>他们在微弱的灯光里沉默，没有人先说话。等到遥远的脚步声彻底消失，鹤房才稀松平常地开口。我今天下午听到了，你和大哥在家里。</p><p>白岩稍微怔了一下，这样吗。</p><p>鹤房觉得好气又好笑，你不打算解释些什么吗？</p><p>白岩这时候才流露出一点困惑的神色。为什么要特意跑来来问我，直接问纯喜不是更方便吗？</p><p>鹤房本身已经忘记了下午那种呼吸困难的感觉，迟滞的空气就像气球膨胀，在等着白岩出现的几个小时里撑满了他的胸膛。但途径了白岩的唇齿，纯喜这两个字突然变得很刺耳。气球里的空气找到缝隙一点点流走。</p><p>反正，我想先来问问你。鹤房又抓了抓头发，这是他一直以来想事情时的习惯，他想不起来事情的时候，他说假话的时候，他想让自己看起来不那么紧张的时候。</p><p>诶，这样啊，白岩笑了笑，可能是觉得有点冷，把拉链拉上去一点。我以为汐恩早就已经知道了。鹤房稍微有点无语，面前这个人好像对自己的脑补能力有着莫名其妙的信任，他虽然不知道原因，但现在明显获得答案要更加重要。</p><p>我早就知道什么？</p><p>知道我和纯喜认识第一天就做了的事情呀。</p><p>鹤房听了这样的话有点宕机，不知道该做出什么反应。他今年十九岁，已知自己的哥哥是温柔又热情的好青年，新入职的勤奋社畜，但没想到自己以为是哥哥的朋友的人其实是哥哥的男朋友（疑似待定），而且哥哥对于肉体关系的态度意外地有些随便（New!）。可能是因为忽然复苏的反抗期影响，鹤房有点生气。</p><p>你和大哥怎样我管不着。你们怎么认识也不重要。但我想说，如果你和哥在交往的话就不要在家跟我接触太多了。话说出口的瞬间，鹤房觉得胸中的气球消失了，胸口一下子变得空空荡荡。</p><p>总之。<br/>
别再说了。</p><p>瑠姬君就一心一意对哥不好吗。<br/>
别再说了，鹤房对自己说。</p><p>还是说，你觉得这样玩弄我很好玩吗。<br/>
别再说了。鹤房对自己说。</p><p>说完之后鹤房一度不敢抬头看白岩。尽管他比白岩还要高出几公分，但鹤房就是觉得，自己在他面前原形毕露。</p><p>白岩听了他的话，没有马上回答。只是伸出手，把手腕搭在鹤房的肩上，轻轻摩挲着他的肩胛骨。有一件事你要清楚，汐恩。现在越过距离来找我的人是你。</p><p>而且我也没有和纯喜在交往，白岩接着说。我们没有在交往哦。纯喜没有和我说过“请和我交往吧”这样的话，我也没有说过，所以这是没有的事情。</p><p>现在鹤房开始觉得是大哥被玩弄了。</p><p>白岩的手还在他的肩头，轻得好像没有重量。鹤房想推开他，想揍他一顿，但是又怕他受伤而下不去手。他觉得疲倦，觉得难过，热的情绪在他的心口变成了愤怒的坚冰。但鹤房又觉得无力，因为他不知道河野是怎么想的，也许在河野眼里他也只是哭闹的小孩。未成年人鹤房汐恩在这一时刻选了自暴自弃，选择承认自己是小孩并且拒绝去理解所谓的大人。</p><p>你这是在强词夺理。鹤房觉得争论这种事情真的蠢得不行，但他控制不住自己。哪有做了之后还说没有在交往的。</p><p>白岩突然笑了起来，露出了一点牙齿。汐恩，我也可以和你做啊，难道我们也在交往吗？</p><p>鹤房彻底说不出话了。他张了张嘴，日语一下子变得很难，不知道要如何组织言语。紧接着白岩又皱了皱眉头，露出了一瞬有点受伤的表情。汐恩，我没有想要玩弄你的意思。</p><p>鹤房胸腔里的冰融化了一点，但他还是觉得呼吸困难。瑠姬君就不能一心一意和哥交往吗。说完这句话他又觉得心口很痛，太过复杂的情绪让他无所适从。</p><p>听了鹤房的话，白岩突然开始笑，笑到淡紫色的头发都一颤一颤的。细白的脖子在他面前一闪一闪。汐恩，你真可爱。</p><p>鹤房被他说得突然有些生气，所以他握住了那截脖颈，把白岩按在墙上。</p><p>别笑了，有什么好笑的。但白岩还是在笑，鹤房松开了对方微微颤抖的喉咙，转而捂住他的嘴。</p><p>就说了不要笑了啊！</p><p>虽然堵住了白岩的嘴，鹤房并没有用力。他只是觉得丧气，又有点累，我到底在干什么啊，他想着，打算把对方松开。但这时候，白岩直直地看着鹤房的眼睛，在他的掌心下面伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了一下他的手心。</p><p>本来在这里就要结束的。<br/>
本来。</p><p>鹤房拽着白岩的袖子把他拉进道具储藏室的时候这样想着。</p><p>事情或许本不应该是这个样子，但转折点可能就在于他遇到了白岩。不合时宜地开放的花，没有生硬的转折和刻意的屈就，只是因为花苞发育成型而水到渠成。就像任何一朵随便又普通的花一样，很早之前就已经生根，未来也必定会结果。</p><p>鹤房在等下看着白岩，光影掉在他们头上。白岩含着笑看着他，一如既往地平静。鹤房觉得自己的太阳穴在跳动，在发热，但非常清醒。他从小就被人说是直来直去的性格，想哭的时候就会哭，想笑的时候就会笑，开心的时候会非常开心，难过的时候会非常难过。他现在想要吻白岩，所以他就低头吻了白岩。</p><p>他知道自己在做什么。他只是继续做着自己想做的事情。</p><p>白岩微微张开嘴唇，配合着这个亲吻。白岩的舌尖很软，很热。刚才他的手心已经知道了，现在他的嘴唇也知道了，可能等一会儿他的其他部分也会知道。白岩的吻很有技巧，慢条斯理不慌不忙，让此刻极为色情的节奏也慢了下来。</p><p>不知什么时候白岩的手重又搭在了他的肩上，然后他们缓缓分开，白岩依依不舍地用舌尖扫过他的唇峰，鹤房几乎能听到细微的水声，像气泡破裂。唇齿间的空气没有因为分离而显得意兴阑珊，白岩含着笑看着他，一如既往的温柔，然后把手覆上鹤房牛仔裤的拉链。</p><p>白岩的身体很瘦，这是鹤房剥掉他的摇粒绒外套时想到的。黑色的T恤挂在他的身体上，关节的皱褶都清晰可见。鹤房把手从下摆伸进去，滑腻的皮肤下能分辨出肋骨的起伏。其实他没有和男人做过，也不太清楚要怎么开始。他只是凭借着本能摸着面前的躯体，然后被白岩牵住手腕。</p><p>美杜莎，贝阿特莉切。鹤房让白岩背对着他，然后再从后面进入。他很湿，也很软。莎乐美，埃斯梅拉达。鹤房看完的没看完的剧本零零碎碎逐一出现在脑海里。他在道具储藏室里干着白岩，白岩在他的身下，他们也在戏剧的幕间。是弄臣，是罪犯，白岩是最圣洁的母亲，最下贱的婊子，动一动手指，翻动他的书页，欲望里藏着憎恨，掀起万丈波澜。</p><p>尽管已经把那件摇粒绒外套垫在了身下，白岩的手肘还是被粗砺的地面蹭得发红。鹤房太年轻也太用力，几乎要把他的脊柱从皮肉里拆出来。白岩觉得痛，他被折磨得眼眶发红，刚才被固定在头顶的手腕已经浮现出微微的淤青，但更多的是觉得爽。</p><p>鹤房看着白岩向侧面蜷缩的身体，无力伸展又弯折试图抓住什么的手臂，还有又急又热的喘息。看着这样的白岩让他心中升起许许多多的怜爱，鹤房握住了他的手腕，用脸颊蹭了蹭内侧的血管，然后帮他揽住了自己的后颈。白岩因为过分激烈的动作和与之截然相反的温情终于忍耐不住眼泪。不要了，汐恩。慢一点，慢一点，求求你。</p><p>瑠姬。鹤房把头埋进白岩的颈窝。瑠姬，瑠姬，鹤房每撞进他身体里一次，都小声喊着他的名字。白岩的叫声渐渐变得模糊可爱又可怜。或许他是白岩的一根肋骨。或许他今天才记起自己的名字。或许他所做的一切，都只是想要努力回到白岩的身体里。</p><p>结束之后鹤房去隔壁找来了毛巾和纸，握着白岩的脚踝一点点擦拭被使用过度的身体。白岩裹着毛巾看着他，想说不用了，他回去之后可以自己处理，但看着鹤房低着头一言不发的样子，又说不出话。</p><p>曾经有那么非常短暂的一秒钟，白岩想对鹤房解释一些事情。但看着面前的少年一副委屈的样子，他最终还是什么都没说。鹤房是这样的孩子，白岩想，明明自己什么都没对他说，他却什么都知道。最后他伸手摸了摸鹤房的头发，明明是粗硬的发质，触感却很温柔。</p><p>鹤房抬起头看他，那个，我等下送你去车站——话一出口，他又觉得很不甘心。他知道已经过了末班电车的时间，他也知道大哥每次都是这样对白岩说的。不知为什么，即便他已经做了不可饶恕的事情，他也不想和大哥一样。</p><p>白岩沉默了一秒，好像并不觉得意外。然后他笑了笑。不用了，这样就好。</p><p>鹤房回到家的时候已经是后半夜，他尽可能谨慎地把钥匙插进锁孔，却仍然没办法避免生锈门锁的噪音。河野并没有醒。</p><p>鹤房在站在玄关门口，这间生活了一整年的房子在此刻变得非常陌生。河野的围巾和大衣还挂在墙边的挂钩上，鹤房凑上去闻了闻，现在已经闻不到白岩的香味了。他的身上也沾染了同样的味道。</p><p>05</p><p>之后的一些无关紧要的日子里，鹤房和白岩依然保持着这样的关系。大多数时间他们去外面开房，后来他们在家里做了一次。乱糟糟的房间中央，还稍微有些寒冷的工作日下午，远处传来电车的声音。鹤房压上白岩的时候，看到白岩的发梢和榻榻米的纹路搅成一团，不远处就是那块酱油的印渍。鹤房突然想，不知道大哥在这种时候有没有注意过这块污渍。</p><p>等到樱花快要开放的时候，白岩已经不会再来他家了。鹤房也没再问过河野为什么白岩不来。他觉得，大哥从小就一直很聪明，一定早就已经发现了他的异样。</p><p>国中二年级的时候他最后一次不愿意回家，因为在学校被人问起为什么哥哥姓河野而他姓鹤房。当时他觉得这个问题无聊透顶，但还是和那个人打了一架。回到家的时候爸妈想问他些什么，但也被他若无其事地蒙混过关。只有河野，总会带着药箱到他的房间来，给他处理伤口。</p><p>他的秘密没有办法在河野面前隐藏，这导致他们现在共享着同一个秘密。</p><p>轮到鹤房做饭，两个人的晚餐时间结束后河野自觉站到水槽前。鹤房坐在电视前，后仰着头，看着河野倒立的背影。</p><p>哥。</p><p>嗯？</p><p>你其实不是在出外勤的时候认识的白岩吧。</p><p>河野手上的动作没有停下来，他关上龙头，把手里的餐碟摆到架子上。嗯，对啊。</p><p>电视里的艺人讲了个不好笑的段子，河野重新打开了水龙头，之后他们再也没有提起过这件事。</p><p>鹤房的舞台剧和樱花季同时开始了，这次除了他的戏份增多之外，正式上演也有不短的排期。鹤房把门票给了白岩，但却知道了白岩要去别的城市演出一段时间的消息。鹤房并不觉得意外，他觉得总会有这样的一天，而现在就是这一天到来的时候。</p><p>如果到时候你有空的话，鹤房抓了抓头发，就来看看吧，实在没时间也没事。</p><p>好啊。白岩今天没有穿皮衣，也没有穿摇粒绒。他的发色又变浅了一点，但还是柔顺得像朵蒲公英。我会来的。</p><p>鹤房给白岩的票是千秋场的11排19座。那天谢幕的时候他遥远地望了一眼那个位置，果然是空着的。</p><p>鹤房拿到了作为正式演员的第一笔工资那天，第一件事就是打电话请来了工人，把公寓的榻榻米换新。旧的榻榻米搬出房门的时候，鹤房站在房间中央，在榻榻米的缝隙里找到了一个红色的塑料盖子。他想起鱼形的酱油瓶，想起超市打折的生鱼片，那块酱油留下的污渍，白岩淡紫色的发梢。白岩就像是一个闪烁的肥皂泡，五颜六色飘飘荡荡，飘到了他们的公寓，然后转瞬就消失了。</p><p>鹤房还是和河野每天轮流做饭洗碗。晚上会一起看看电视聊聊天，他们会谈工作，谈老家，谈当初一起在公园喂过的小狗，谈在电车上看到的漂亮女孩子。他们还是无话不谈，但是不会再谈起白岩。鹤房也会想起，当时河野想让他和白岩认识，想让他们变得熟悉起来，那可能是因为，有那么一个、或者一段时间，大哥是真的想要和白岩在一起。当他们开始共享一个秘密的时候，就有了无法向彼此坦诚的理由。鹤房不知道这算不算是搞砸了，但他的确有件事情一直没有告诉河野。</p><p>最近，每次公演结束之后，他都会收到一张相同的明信片，来自同样的地址，上面一个字都不写。这种欲盖弥彰的把戏太过幼稚，找到答案几乎轻而易举。时间仓促，刻意会显得窘迫。鹤房觉得，差不多也到了该去找那个人的日子，这一天可能是明天，也可能就是今天。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>